laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 2: The Mysterious Girl
The Mysterious Girl is the second chapter in Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy. Plot After the girl drops into the forest, the professor and Luke fall from the rope. After falling, Emmy and Sycamore find them. Sycamore tells them that they landed on the lakeshore of Siren Lake, in Kodh, a fishing town that is known for its crashes of airships that malfunction. They ask if anyone has seen a girl in a pink dress roaming around. As they are asking around, they see some of the Targent henchmen and decide to find the girl ASAP. After the Targent agents leave, they ask the fisherman what happened. He then says that he saw a girl walking on water. Both professors, Emmy and Luke then walk to the top of the hill, which is the highest point of the town. They see Targent's airship, Zeppelin, getting repairs. They then see the girl. Layton figures out that there is ice under the mist. Using the ice as stepping stones, the group sees the girl speaking in a foreign language. By speaking in the language, she unlocks the passage to a relic in the middle of Siren Lake. The group steps inside to see the girl still speaking in the same language. Her voice triggers the relics in the dome to glow. She identifies herself as Aurora, the emissary for the Azran people. She says that the 5 keys to unlocking the Azran's secrets are scattered around the world and that people wishing to unlock the Azran's power should have clean motives. She says that the dome will lead the way. After solving the puzzle,"The Celestial King ," the group find the locations of the "keys," which are also known as the eggs. Professor Sycamore says they the power of the dome is powerful enough to malfunction passing aircraft. He also says that they should return to London to prepare for their journey. Layton then asks Aurora if she wants to come with them. She agrees, and the group, now including Aurora, leave the dome. They see the henchmen of Targent and hide Aurora from them. Both professors, Emmy and Luke decide to take a different passage to the Bostonius. The puzzle "Boat to Boat" helps them get to the Kodh port safely. They then board the Bostonius and head of to London to prepare. Characters Playable *Luke Triton *Hershel Layton *Emmy Altava Non-playable *Desmond Sycamore *Hazel *Igor *Raymond *Macaw *Robin *Sonya *Moos *Aldus *Karpin *Larisa *Boris *Gannet *Aurora *Mackintosh *Dariya Kolum Puzzles New puzzles found during this chapter include: *''012: Squirrel Snacks'' - Given by Hazel; located at the Lakeside Forest - Obligatory *''013: Pretty Paper Petals'' - Given by Sonya; located at Kohd Station - Obligatory *''014: Blooming Flowers'' - Given by Larisa; located at the Fish Market - Obligatory *''015: Something Fishy'' - Given by Luke Triton ; located at the Fish Market - Not Obligatory *''016: Give Me a Sign!'' - Given by Hershel Layton ; located at the Hilltop Lookout - Not Obligatory *''017: Walking on Water'' - Given by Hershel Layton ; located at the Level Crossing - Obligatory *''018: The Celestial King'' - Given by the Azran ; located in the Azran Dome - Obligatory *''019: A Dog of Tiles'' - Given by Sonya; located at the Lake Kodh Waterfront - Not Obligatory *''020: Boat to Boat'' - Given by Hershel Layton ; located at the Lake Kodh Waterfront - Obligatory *''021: Fishing Friends'' - Given by Igor; located at the Lake Kodh Pier - Not Obligatory Mysteries New Siren Lake Thanks to the countless number of aircraft crashes that have taken place there, the area around Kodh has acquired the name Siren Lake. Could the reason for these disasters have something to do with the lake? Professor Sycamore Despite their rich history, so little is known about the Azran that they are considered something of a phantom civilisation. Professor Sycamore is one of the few who is something of an enigma himself... The Aura Stones The walls of the Azran dome in Kodh indicate the locations of five egg-shaped Azran artefacts. These "eggs" apparently form the key that unlocks the legacy of the Azran, but what on earth could this mean in practical terms? Solved Suspicious Men The uniformed men turn out to be members of Targent, a secret organisation that seeks to harness the power of the Azran. They have already taken control of the Garden of Healing, the City of Harmony and the Infinite Vault. The Mummy The Azran peolpe used a cryogenic technique to hold a girl in stasis until the day that she would be awoken by a future civilisation. As the messenger of the Azran, Aurora is able to interact with Azran ruins and is likely the key to unlocking their secrets. Siren Lake An incantation from the mysterious girl lifted the seal on the lake and revealed an Azran ruin hidden beneath the water. This ruin seemingly emits some kind of magnetic force that interferes with passing aircraft. Layton's Thoughts Suspicious Men *At the start of the chapter: The leader of these uniformed thugs is an archaeologist by the name of Leon Bronev. *After solving the mystery: 1. It appears Targent's massive airship came down around the same time as the Bostonius landed. 2. It turns out all those locations we previously visited harboured Azran ruins. Surely this cannot be a coincidence... Siren Lake *After receiving the mystery: Sycamore believes the area produces some kind of magnetic field. *After solving the mystery: The girl's chanting revealed an Azran chamber hidden in Lake Kodh. *After solving 018: The Celestial King. The walls of the Azran dome were covered in the writings of the Azran peolpe, along with a map that was sealed with a puzzle. Professor Sycamore *After receiving the mystery: No one has a deeper knowledge of the Azran than Professor Sycamore. He also seems to have a bone to pick with Targent. The Mummy *After solving the mystery: By leaving a living messenger for future generations to find, the Azran ensured that their message would be heard. The Aura Stones *After receiving the mystery: It would seem that collecting the five eggs will reveal the true nature of the "key" to the Azran legacy... Rewards *Episode: All for Professor Stickyfloor - Received at the start of the chapter. *Mystery Item: Forest Dandelion - Examine the dandelion at the Lakeside Forest. *Nutty Roller minigame - Received from Hazel after solving 012: Squirrel Snacks. *Nutty Roller: Floating Island - Received from Hazel after solving 012: Squirrel Snacks. *Mystery Item: Boat Wreckage - Examine the wrecked boat at Lake Kodh Pier. *Mystery Item: Dragonfly - Examine the dragonfly on the pier's at Lake Kodh Pier. *Mystery Item: Station Square Clock - Examine the clock at Kodh Station. *Dress Up: Sonya's Request - Received from Sonya after solving 013: Pretty Paper Petals. *Mystery Item: Locomotive Wheel - Examine the train's wheel at the station while zooming at Kodh Station. *Collection: Familiar Relief - Found by examining the locomotive's steam engine while zooming. *Bloom Burst minigame - Received from Larisa after solving 014: Blooming Flowers. *Bloom Burst: Victorian Terrace - Received from Larisa after solving 014: Blooming Flowers. *Mystery Item: Level Crossing Sign - Examine the train crossing sign at the Level Crossing. *Collection: Multipurpose Parabrella - Found by examining the broken tree stump at the Hilltop Lookout. *Mystery Item: Treetop Nest - Examine the nest on the leftmost tree at the Hilltop Lookout. *Collection: Fragile Anchor - Found by examining the pillar at Lake Kodh. *Mystery Item: Swimming Turtle - Examine the turtle in the water at the Lake Kodh Waterfront. *Dress Up: A piece of clothing - Received from Sonya after solving 019: A Dog of Tiles. *Dress Up: A piece of clothing - Received after solving 020: Boat to Boat. Category:Azran Legacy Chapters Category:Chapters